A Ring for My What!
by Rejected Royal
Summary: Eve x Elsword Lime/lemon. Read at own risk
1. A Ring for my What

**Just a repost. Original AN is below. **

* * *

_**Alright, I've noticed a severe lack of Elsword fanfics, specifically long, detailed fanfics to really make me cringe, cry, giggle, or outright blush my head off. So! I'm starting to come up with new stories.**_

_**I hope you enjoy. As always, if you should find my character on Elsword, the winner gets a fanfiction paring of their choice.**_

_**Warnings! Cussing and Major hints of Citrus here. Turn back if you are under the age of 18. Everyone else, read at your own risk**_

* * *

**A Ring for My What?!**

* * *

**Elsword: **Infinity Sword

**Aisha**: Void Princess

**Rena: **Grand Archer

**Raven:** Blade Master

**Eve:**Code Nemesis

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me. _The air around me crackles with tense energy as I waited for that damned Void Princess to come back from god knows where. Chung knew to avoid me as I send Elsword flying into him not an hour earlier, while Raven took one look at me and walked away. Rena had taken off to the store earlier that day to get some food for dinner and see Stella about any new info.

And Aisha… that god damn cheek dark mage and her god damn little bastard of a bat.

I should have planted a few bullets in them at the least. Or killed her….

Stupid probability…

"_Hey, Eve!" Aisha floated into one of the stools, "I have a question, if you don't mind." She leaned her head into her hand as she stared at the elder nasod queen. Eve looked over from the corner of her eye and nodded. "Since you're a nasod, you can run computations, no?-" Aisha chuckled at the semi-glare sent her way-"Hey, I just asked, but you could you run a computation for me?" Aisha smiled._

"_Certainly, Aisha," The Eve picked up a cup of tea and slightly sipped the hot liquid, "What is it?"_

_The mage smiled, "How likely would it be to see Elsword come down in a pink shirt?"_

_Eve froze before gently putting down the cup, "I don't see why you need that computed, he doesn't own anything pink. Therefore the answer would be zero percent."_

_Perfect, Aisha thought before smiling, "Oh? Willing to make a bet on that?"_

_Eve's eyebrown raised slightly, "Doesn't seem like a fair bet. What is that you wish to get?"_

_Aisha giggled before looking Eve straight in the eye, "Just some time. If you win, I get to choose something you have to do. If you win, you get to choose something I have to do. Like, cooking or cleaning, stuff like that."_

_Eve blinked for a second, looked to Moby and Remy, before nodding, "Very well. I agree"_

"_On the power of __Angkor, you swear?" _

"_Yes, Aisha, Elsword will not come down in a pink outfit."_

"_AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_Both of us turned our head to see Angkor fly down the stairs straight into Aisha's arms, right before Elsword came out..._

_...Wearing pink undergarments._

"_Damnit Aisha! You washing my tops and bottoms together! Now they are pink!"_

_Aisha slightly chuckled before a strange aura surrounded her. She smiled sheepishly as she turned to Eve, whose eyes were glowing with anger. "You are meaning to tell me... you knew... BEFORE!" Aisha squealed as she teleported away as Eve crushed the table underneath her._

"_Remember, you sword on the power of Angkor!" She yelled, "See you tonight!" She teleported again before Eve could strike her with her drones. _

_Eve's remained in a battle pose, just inches from where Aisha once stood. How could she be so blind? It was a simple computation! How on earth could SHE – _

"_Darn that Aisha. Anywho, Eve, help me get some –"_

_Within seconds, Elsword was flying through the air of the living room, knocking into Chung who had just appeared in the door, stunning both of them._

"_Stupid Elsword."_

That had been an hour ago, and while she made an nod of an apology to Chung, she still didn't talk to elsword. Why would he come down in pink anyway? It wasn't a good color for him.

She sighed again, wondering what in the world Aisha wanted from her. She could cook, albeit it was from scraps of things around her like metal parts and such. She could clean, maybe with a force comparable to Rena if she was determined. But she was a queen; she shouldn't have to do it. Maybe she could tell Aisha that it was a faulty calculation and –

"Oh Eve!" A voice sang from the second story. " I need your help."

Eve froze in cold terror. Aisha never sung that cheerful unless something was up. Maybe she could run out to the store.

"Eve"

Eve spun around quickly and saw raven hanging up his white coat, "You shouldn't keep her waiting. It's rude." He looked at her with his stoic brown eyes, "She sounds like she needs your help."

Eve sighed then stood up from her spot on the couch, resigned to helping the damned mage in whatever she needed. "Moby, Remy," The two nasod drones peers up at their master from under the end table, waiting for orders, "Stay here and assist with any work the others may need. I will be back soon." She heard a small spin of cogs before walking away from the living room

She quickly ascended the stairs, passed her comrades rooms til she reached Aisha's at the end of the hallway. She quickly knocked on the door once before spinning around and –

"Eve! There you are!"

She swore she wasn't going to blast that smirk off Aisha's face. She promised she wasn't going to slap that bat into to the next realm. She swore to her race she was going to make Aisha pay for tricking her and ban betting when her kingdom came back to power.

"You ready for your agreement?"

"If an agreement with Angkor is what you desire, I cannot trade my soul. I am a nasod –"

Her statement was interrupted by Aisha's giggling, "Oh that's not what I had in mind, Angkor can only grant magical power to humans, not to nasods. No, I have something... more fun in mind." She moved out of the way of the door and motioned for the queen to walk in. "We'll do it in here, I don't think you'd like to do it in your room." Eve made no comment to her and proceeded to walk into the room.

From first glance, Aisha had turned her room into an alchemist lab, one that even echo would be proud to get her hands on. On the back wall, small jars were labelled stinky residue, ruve herb, and golem pieces, while others were turning from view. A small table stacked high with dusty old books stood next to a neatly made twin bed with four black posts on each side. Nearest her stood a small vanity filled with weird pieces of jewelry along with a few pieces of clothing. Eve took one look at the vanity before feeling a weird prick on her arm. She turned to see Angkor, nibbling on the top of her arm. She glared at it before the bat flew off and talked, "How is it that Nasod's have human flesh? It's remarkable."

Eve raised her eyebrow to the bat, "We had developed a synthetic material similar to that of human flesh. Only I was allowed to test it before our kingdom collapsed. It allows for the feeling of touch to be adding to my emotion circuit. But that is not why I'm here." She turned to the Aisha, who kept a big smile on her face. "What is it that you wish of me? I shall do whatever cooking or cleaning is necessary."

Aisha just giggled, "Oh Eve, you're not going to cook for me."

Eve's eyes narrowed, "Then I didn't come here to discuss my interesting skin. May I please go?"

Aisha clapped her hand, "After you help me! Come, we need to get it done before anyone hears you."

This time, Eve didn't hesitate to ask, "Help you with what?"

Aisha's smile turned wicked, "Oh, you are going to get a piercing."

Eve was silent for a second before talking, "A piercing? Like Elsword has on his ear?"

Aisha just giggled, "Oh, it's like that, but not there..."

Before the nasod queen could ask, Aisha quickly ran past her and grabbed a piece of the strange jewelry and turning from her view. In seconds, she had turned back around. Between the top and bottom piece of her outfit, in her belly button, was a jewelled skeleton with a small silver ball above it. Aisha giggled a little bit before playing with the jewel on her belly. "I got a belly button piercing, and its soo cool! So I was thinking, I wanted to try piercing someone else!

Eve stood, staring at the small piercing, wondering why someone would injure their body in such a way. Angkor flew up to Eve's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You should see the one she has of me." The bat cackled before flying back to Aisha.

"So," Eve crossed her arms, "You needed a test dummy so you placed a bet with me in order to get someone." Aisha smiled wider and nodded. Eve just sighed, "I don't see why I need to get some injury to my body just for the sake of embellishment, especially to a feature as useless as a navel cavity."

Aisha stood there for a second before giggle, "Silly Eve, I didn't even think you had a belly button..."

"Then where were you planning on 'piercing' me?"

Silence echoed throughout the room

"Aish-" Suddenly, Aisha's bat flew in Eve's face, toppling her back onto the bed. "mmfft!" Eve struggled on the bed before feeling her wrists get cuffed to the top edges of the bed.

"Let her go now Angkor." The bat flew off to a corner as Aisha came into Eve's view. She was holding a small metal tool with a needle at one end. "This is to hold up your end of the bet."

She twisted the tool in her hands, "I'm not giving you an ear piercing, that's Elsword's thing. And I get the belly button ring. But you, we go lower..."

Eve was silent for a second before...

* * *

Elsword flopped on the sofa where Eve sat just a few minutes earlier. "Geez, what was Eve's problem. It wasn't my fault I had pink shorts and a tang top. Aisha did laundry!" He complained to Chung, who was currently polishing his magnum gun. All Chung did was chuckle. "Oh what are you laughing about?" Chung just kept on smiling.

Elsword groaned and leaned back on the sofa, raising a hand to comb through his spiky red and black hair. _Just why did she get so mad? Again. Doesn't she know those slaps hurt?_ _Or maybe that's just what she likes to do me. _He sighed and closed his eyes before listen to the subtle sounds of Rena cooking in the kitchen, Raven and Eve's drones inspecting his mechanical arm, Chung polishing his gu-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elsword jumped out of his seat and ran up the up the stairs after Eve's scream. _What the hell is going on?! Aisha just asked Eve for help! _As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, Angkor attacked his face, causing him to fall back onto Chung.

"OW! Fuck, Angkor!" He pulled the bat off his face, glaring at the bat, "Why did you do that? Forget it-" He threw the bat away and continued to run up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, he fell face first on the floor.

"Hug time!" Angkor cooed, burying his face in Elsword's hair. Elsword growled, peeled the bat off of his head, and threw him down the stairs before storming toward Aisha's door.

"Eve, are you-"

"Hi Elsword!" Aisha smiled back, "Eve's alright, she just got scared." She turned around, "Didn't ya, Eve?"

Elsword looked over to see Eve, her face bright red and looking away from the doorway, "I am fine, just making good on a bet."

Elsword looked over Eve again. Her hair was a bit more messy than usual, but not out of the ordinary. She looked embarrassed to see him there and held her hands in front of her body. He moved over to Eve and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

Eve blushed – how she got redder was a mystery - and looked down, "Yes, I am fine."

Elsword didn't buy it for a second, but getting Eve to talk would be harder than leaning how to deal with Conrad. He'd let it go... for now.

* * *

Eve sighed and leaned back into the hot springs, enjoying the slight time alone. After that Aisha and her piercing, she needed to be alone for a bit. So, while she bonked Aisha on the head and assured that she was fine, but wanted to be alone. So, she had sat in the hot springs for over 3 hours, past sundown, just relaxing. She knew the others would be worried about her, but she didn't want to be found. Call it childish, but she didn't care.

A piercing. Elsword's was weird, Aisha's was defaming her body... but her's was just... scandalous. She didn't know piercings could be put in such a location, which made her start wondering how Aisha knew and if she – she stopped her thought process there.

Sliding deeper in the water, she led one of her fingers slide down to the joint between her legs and fingered the slight barbell found between her legs. A spike of pleasure raced through her system and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out. Did piercing increase the pleasure running through ones system? Did this make her crave pain? She removed her fingers from herself before wrapping her around her chest. She was so confused. What was even worse, she took it out on Elsword. He didn't know why she was mad before she slapped him, and all he did was care about her. And she cared about him, he was the one who woke her from her sleep, even if he was annoying, stubborn, and looked horrid in pink. She sighed and reclined her head, intending on just listening to the nightlife...

"Gosh, I hope Eve's alright..."

Eve quickly sat upright. It couldn't be.

A rustle of the bushes before her and out popped Elsword, wrapped in a robe, from behind the bushes, "I knew that hot springs was nearby, just like Chacha said..." He looked into the spring and saw Eve sitting in the hot springs, hair all misty from the hot springs and still red. "Uhh... Eve... Uhh... Hi?" Elsword smiled sheepishly at Eve.

Eve looked up at Elsword and slightly smiled, "Hello, Elsword. How are you?"

Elsword looked away and blushed, "Uh, I'm good. How about you? You feeling better?"

Eve blushed at the memory, "Yes, I am now fine, thank you."

He chuckled, "That's good to hear." Finally realizing his predicament, he started stuttering again, "Um... do, do you mind if... uh... I join?" Eve blushed a bit more but agreed and covered her eyes. Elsword sighed and quickly got into the springs. Eve turned back to Elsword and slightly smiled.

Elsword smirked right back before taking a spot across from her and leaning back onto a smooth rock. "This feels great."

Eve blushed at seeing his tanned chest from out of the water. "It does." She leaned her head back onto a small rock. They stayed in silence for a bit, enjoying each other company before eve spoke softly.

Elsword rose up to his elbows, looking toward her, "Did you say something?"

Eve lifted her head up and sunk own in the water to her chin, "I'm sorry."

Elsword's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, "What for? I mean" he tried to amend once he got a glare from Eve, "not that I'm not thankful, but really, what are you apologizing for?"

She lowered her eyes to the water, "I slapped you today."

Elsword chuckled and sat up in the water, "Oh yeah, what was that all about? Did Aisha make you mad today?"

A pout graced her lips, "I lost a bet to Aisha about your pink outfit."

Laugher escaped Elsword's mouth, "Oh man, now I know why you were pissed. But tell me, what did you have to do in return?" There. That tense fog surrounded them again. Eve blushed and looked away, refusing to answer. Elsword chuckled. "It can't have been that bad." He dunked into the deeper water, sinking down to eve's level, still a good 5 feet away, "Please, tell me?"

Eve kept quiet. Elsword nearly pegged it for a lost cause, before she answered, "I got a piercing. Aisha made me get a piercing."

It all made sense now. "SO that's why you screamed today. And here I though Aisha was killing you." Another mini-glare, "So, what did you get pierced? Your ear? Or your bellybutton?"

Eve started to fidget and, if elsword wasn't mistaken, redder. "No... not any of those."

He blinked, "Then where would it be? It would need a few days to set"

She bit her lip, "Elsword..."

"Yes, Eve."

She looked away, "It hurts..."

Elsword's eyes widened. Forgetting all modesty, he swam over to Eve, ignoring her glare of death, and placed a hand on eve's forehead. "Tell me what's wrong, Eve, please?" At Eve's wide eyes, he continued, "We need to make sure she put it in right."

She bit her lip before quickly hugging Elsword, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Please help me." She gently grabbed his right hand before bringing it to right below her belly. Elsword remained confused until her hand guided his to the junction between her thighs. "Right here. She pierced me right here." His eyes bore into hers as he finally understood.

_No wonder she screamed, that must have hurt._ But, did Eve trust him enough to do this? Sure, he thought Eve was cute, who wouldn't? But she was a nasod, a robot. Did she trust him to help her?

Hell, what could he to do...

A light clicked off in his head. "Eve, I can try and help, but you need to answer one question." The little nasod queen looked feverish in his eyes, "How do you feel about me? I can help you, but I have to touch you. And if you do not care in that way, I'll have to leave and send your drones to help."

Eve looked down at Elswords checked, breathed in, and spoke out: "I care for you. You helped me get out and allow me to travel with you. You care for me, protect me, and would do anything for me. While the others might be comrades, I feel safest when I'm with you. I feel... nearly human." She looked back up to him, "I cannot identify this feeling, but it is like what Aisha feels for Raven at times. I... I" She looked back down and pressed her face into his chest.

That's all he needed to hear.

"Well then," Elsword said, picking her up bridal style, "I'll try to help my queen as much as I can." He laid her down on the slanted rock where he once was and lifted her mostly out of the water, allowing the lower part of her legs to stay in it. He looked down to her womanhood and smirked. There, sticking out like a sore thumb, was the silver barbell resting on her most sensitive area. He chuckled, his hot breath caressing her lower end and causing her to ache more, "I always wondered what you looked like down here."

Eve looked down to him, "What are you talk – AH!"

Elsword smirked, tapping the little barbell back and forth, "Enjoying this, aren't we?"

"Elsword... you... you... jer- Ugggg"

He chuckled, allowing the sound to go through and shake Eve's sensitive body. "But how am I being a jerk when I'm trying to serve your body?" _And how I'm going to take care of my little problem later?_

"El..elsword...please..."

"Please what?"

"... please...?"

Another chuckle. "Please what? I can't help you unless you tell me."

"Damnit, Elsword, Touch me!"

"As you wish, my queen."

And touch he did. With his left hand, he held down her hips and opened her lower lips, while his right played with the barbell, twisting it, teasing it, watching his queen move in response to the small nerve recently pierced. He became mesmerized with Eve's motions, every twisting movement, every arch of her back, came from his doing. Her heavy breathing was affecting him in more ways than one. Eventually, his right hand dipped lower and swiped some of the sweet sticky liquid coming from her.

"Hmm, looks like someone is excited." Her moans couldn't be contained as he started to run around her clitoris with her juices. Elsword, himself, was currently trying to contain his own excitement by pressing down onto the stones below next to Eve's legs.

Eve couldn't stop twisting and withering in Elsword's torture. In, out, left, right – he was everywhere, consuming her. Below, he could feel his erection near her leg and it made the knot in her belly wind tighter. She wound her hand in his hair and pulled him closer.

Elsword was in heaven, the smell was intoxicating. Having a glimmer shining goddess to pleasure made it even better. _But how far would she let him go? Nothing like trying..._

A shriek of pleasure and a tightening of her hands was his reward as he bent down and licked her womanhood.

He smirked against her and licked circles around her piercing, feeling her arch more into his mouth, before taking it fulling into her mouth and suckling on her. His right hand trailed down and rimmed her entrance. A scream turned into a moan as she thrashed around.

_Oh god!_ Eve's entire body was on fire. She barely could hold her composer anymore. "Els-els... I can-can't –"

Elsword moved his mouth from her clitoris and placed his hand back on it, rubbing it back and forth again, "Do it, Eve," He whispered huskily against her, "Let go." He dipped his head down before running his tongue at her entrance, letting the tip enter her.

Eve couldn't take it. Her back arched as the knot snapped. A wave of pleasure ran though her as her juices flowed out of her onto Elsword awaiting tongue. Elsword's resolved snapped as a shutter ran though him, allowing him to reach completion.

Elsword rested his head on Eve's belly, panting for breath, "Well, for all it's worth, I like the piercing."

Eve chuckled under her breath, "Yeah. I thank you..." She rose up shakily on her elbows, "I love you, Elsword."

He smirked and looked up at her, " I love you too, Eve."

They were silent for a moment before Eve spoke up, "You sure you don't wanna check again?"

Elsword just grinned.

* * *

Aisha walked over to one of the stools and leaned over on the table with her hands and looked over to the other person sitting at the table.

"Hey, Chung. Care to make a bet?"

* * *

**Yes I am perverted. Yes, here is a small contribution to getting more Elsword fanfics here...**

**Please review. All flames shall be used to fuel my CN's Queen's throne.**

**~Rejected Royal**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: I feel the need to end this story better, as I thought it was obvious HOW it ended. Any who, here you guys are. Read and Review.**

* * *

_A Ring for My What?_

By: Rejected Royal

Epilogue

* * *

"Fire is ready, Aisha."

I nod to Angkor and gently place the needle into the blazing fire, allowing the tip to get white hot before bringing it back out. I survey it quickly, wondering how such a small thing can cause such pain, before blowing on it.

The day was quiet, the small fire I created the only thing sounding near my hiding place. I needed some time away from the house. Eve had taken to hunting me down whenever I was near, but strangely enough, she always left for the hot springs on Sunday….

"So, how did Chung take it?"

I giggled at Angkor, letting him sit on my head, "You should know, you covered his mouth when I pierced him. We learned from Eve, remember?" I left my gloved hand pick up the sterilized needle and place it back into the tool. "I fell bad though, big sis Aisha made him hurt." I grab a bucket and pour it on the fire, quickly extinguishing it. "He'll thank me later." We start our walk back home.

"Ku, ku," Angkor rubbed his face in my hair, "You sure?"

I just giggle, "Need I remind you what's going on at home?" Motioning to the peaceful house, it's seemed ironic that this house changed all of our lives. I freeze for a second, "You're going to let me where what I want to today?"

Angkor was silent for a moment before flying down to my shoulder, "You get one time. You won't wear it for long." My laugh echoes thought the sky as I walk toward the house and open the door. The house seemed empty, except for a small patch of black hair sitting on the armrest of the couch. With any luck, Eve and Elsword will be gone for the better part of the day, and Rena and Chung would be… preoccupied for a bit, especially with the aphrodisiac I put on the needle this time.

But now, it was my time

I allow my hand to drift along the edge of the couch and look down at my blade master. He was quiet, reading a book and not paying attention to me. Well, I needed to change that. I move softly, bringing myself to the middle of the couch and straddling his hips. He didn't move from his book.

"No 'Hello, hun.'?"I pouted. I feel him chuckle below me. "That's no way to treat your girl.

He chuckled, closing the book and looking up to me, "Well, you did accost me when I was reading."

"So? I made good on my deal, "I lean down to him, letting my hands drag along his chest, and whisper in his ear, "I deserve my reward, don't I?" My hands rub up and down his arms, feeling his strong muscles.

"You didn't do it on your own," He chuckled, closing his eyes and sighs, "I did help, mind you."

"For Eve, yes. You washed the clothing while I found the barbells and ring. I did Chung all on my own."

"Speaking of which, they've been going at it for hours now. Every thirty minutes, you hear them go at it again." He sits up now and looks in my eyes, "What did you give him as a dare?"

I shrug, "Chung is obsessed with being a sharpshooter. So, I dared him to shoot a can in the middle."

Raven's eyes opened wide, "You're kidding? He missed!?"

I slapped his arm, "I wouldn't be a good magician if I didn't do some magic."

He chucked evilly, "You enchanted the can."

"Why of course."

"And the piercing."

"A Prince Charles one."

One of her eyebrows raised, "How did I not here –'

Angkor jumped up onto the back of the sofa and interrupted the conversation, "Me! Stuffed his mouth good too!"

Raven remained silent for a second, looking over at Angkor before drifting over to me. I open my mouth to demand my reward when I feel his hand at my thighs. "I guess that you do win. " He started tracing patterns on my skin, letting one of his fingers reach under my skirt and play with the bottom edge of my panty. I moan out, pushing myself toward that questing finger of his.

"You know…" His finger moves from me and plays with the piercing on my stomach, letting his finger dip into my bellybutton, "I don't like that you got to touch Chung and I was left alone."

My mind was getting fuzzy, his touch was like a drug to my system. "Well, you- you shouldn't tease me." I feel his chuckle echo though me, "Two can play at that game."

I move from his lap, pushing him back down when he tried to follow me. Keeping my back turned to him, I start walking over to his jacket, bringing my hand to behind my back and allowing my top to fall loose. I toss it to the side and grab his jacket before wrapping myself in it, bringing the sleeve and taking in his musky scent. My hand goes under his jacket and I slip off my skirt and panties. I turn back to Raven, who was starting at me with lust in his eyes. _He's almost there_, I think to myself. I wink at him and throw him my panties, which he catching without looking away from me.

"You have one second before I come after you, and god forbid I'll take you right on the counter."

I squeal and run off up the stairs, hearing the sound of Raven quickly follow after me, and Angkor wolf whistling. I don't make it to his door, before I feel him press my body into his door, his member pressing into my arse.

"My turn. I bet that I can make you scream before the end of the day."

I meet his smirk with one of my own.

"Deal."

* * *

**Ok, so if you do desire to look up a Prince Charles Piercing, it's one made at the head of a man's penis. Don't ask me how I know. **

**I have been getting requests like crazy! Had I known my Lemons were this good, I would have written before. These lemon get written in a week as I can't write one in a day, I get sidetracked. I will try to see what I can do with these requests. Like I said, the more reviews I get, the more I actually write. Midterms will be coming up soon, so I might be a little away at that time. **

**Also, I shall answer a question I got last night. No, I am not an English major, I'm actually a Biology major. So all this is completely left field from my school studies. I only get about an hour a day to think about my writings and I write them during my free times. I am a firm believe that everyone needs some fan service. Consider this my contribution. **

**My update schedule is as follows (tentative):**

**1: Restoration third chapter**

**2: Scheduled Maintenance Special **

**3: CBS Look Through**

**4: All new Requests **

**Somewhere in there, I mean to do three side stories, referencing Luto and Glaives relationship, Helen's life, and the discovery of Elsword. They are in the minor planning stages. **

**I've been requested to do a Rena Lemon and an Aisha Lemon. Which are really hard as they both have this peppy quality to them. Aisha is a bit easier as she is a Tsundare. Rena… yeah… full on peppy isn't my strong point. I shall try though.**

**I do accept Anon reviews, but please give more then write more. Your reviews really do drive me to write!**

**R & R**

**-Rejected Royal**


End file.
